The Ultimate Battle
by skinnymuscles
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles fights Eggman and Shadow so they won't conquer the world.


The Ultimate Battle

(Floating Island)

(Knuckles crosses his arms while looking around the island)

(Then 2-balls falls down and hits him on the head)

Knuckles-huh?

(He bends down and picks them up)

Knuckles-wonder where these came from?

(The balls opens and ropes comes out wrapping around his hands)

Knuckles-what the?

(He looks up and sees Eggmans Base)

Knuckles-I should of known

(A light shines and brings him into the Base)

(BASE)

Eggman-long time no see huh Knucles?

Knuckles-Shut up.

(Eggman reaches down and picks up his laser gun then aims it at him)

Eggman-so would you like to say any words before you die?

(Knuckles smiles at him then kicks the gun out his hand and runs straight at him)

Eggman-HELP!!!

(Knuckles stops running right when a black hedgehog comes right in front of him)

(They start eye-balling each other)

Knuckles-who are you?

(The black hedgehogpunches him across the face and smiles)

(Knuckles rubs it)

Knuckles-oh you're going to regret that.

(He charges at him)

(Shadow punches him again)

(Knuckles kicks him)

(Shadow punches him in the stomach)

(Knuckles holds on it)

(Then the hedgegog upper-cuts him knocking him down on the floor)

Hedgehog-you aren't so tough are ya.

(Knuckles grabs the hedgehog and slams him into the floor)

Knuckles-now what's your name?

"The names Shadow"

(He get's to his feet and slams Knuckles and the lift's him up)

(Knuckles knees him in the stomach (Shadow triple punches Knuckles in the face)

Knuckles-yelling

(Shadow get's one good punch and knocks Knuckles out-cold)

Shadow-that takes care of that.

Eggman--hand me my laser gun.

(He hands it to him and aims it right at Knuckles)

Eggman-say yor prayers Knuckle brain.

(Right when the beam was about to hit, Knuckles jumps to his feet)

Knuckles- im not done with you yet.

(He takes the ropes on his hands and starts to choking Shadow)

Shadow-YELLING

(Then the ropes break)

(Shadow elboes him from the back)

(Knuckles head buds him)

(Shadow grabs him and starts slamming him into 3 walls)

(Knuckles punches him across the face and get's him-self free)

Knuckles-let me finish you off.

(He runs at him full speed but Shadow get's one good punch and sends Knuckles through a wall)

(He falls out)

Shadow-that takes care of you.

(He runs off)

(A few minutes later)

(Knuckles wakes up)

Knuckles-man where am I.

(He rubs his head)

???-Hey Knuckles,mind helping us out.

Knuckles-who sais that?

"It's Sonic"

Knuckles-where are you?

Sonic-behind you.

(He sees them in Metal Cells)

Knuckles-how did you two get in there?

Tails-Eggamn captured us.

Knuckles-same thing for me.

Sonic-so how about helping us out here?

(Knuckles get's them out)

Sonic and Tails-Thanks

Knuckles-don't mention it.

Sonic-now let's go stop Eggman.

(They run off)

Eggman-find my laser gun.

Shadow-okay.

(He starts searching)

???-Hey remember me.

Shadow-huh.

(Sonic punches him)

(Shadow punches him back)

(Sonic throws him on the ground and starts punching him across the face)

(Eggman looks down and sees his gun)

Eggman-there you are?

(Right when he bent down to get it, Tails takes it and starts flying around with it)

Eggman-GIVE ME THAT!!!

(He starts jumping up and down)

(To Sonic)

(Shadow starts stomping the life out of him)

(Knuckles comes running up and starts beating Shadow also)

Shadow-I thought that I destroyed you.

Knuckles-well you didn't.

(Shadow get's up and bends his arm)

Knuckles-SCREAMING

(Sonic upper- cutts him)

(Shadow knees him)

(Knuckles statrs beating on Shadow and so does Sonic)

(Tails flies in the same room with them)

Eggman-GIVE THAT TO ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!

(Shadow gains all his power and throws Sonic and Knuckles off)

Eggman-HELP ME GET MY GUN!!!

(Shadow get's up and throws Tails to the ground)

(Tails get's to his feet and slaps Shadow across the face)

Shadow-are you finished yet.

(He grabs Tails and punches him through 5 walls)

Sonic-Shadow,up here.

(Shadow looks up and Sonic double-axles him)

(Shadow falls down and low-blows Sonic)

Sonic-YELLING

(Then Shadow picks up the laser gun and hits Knuckles out-cold with it)

Eggman-good job,now hand me that gun.

(He gives it to him)

Eggman-say your prayers Knuckles.

(Right when he was about to shoot him, Tails runs up and grabs hold of the gun)

Tails-LET GO!!!

Eggman-NEVER, YOU TWO TAILED-TWIT!!!

(The start to yank it back and forth)

Sonic-Shadow,where are you?

Shadow-over here.

(Sonic turns around and doges the punch)

Sonic-you have to try better than that.

(He grabs Shadow and knees him in the stomach)

(Shadow kicks him in the Leg)

(Sonic kicks Shadow in the chin)

(Knuckles gets up and starts to help Tails out)

(Shadow grabs Sonic's arm and bends it back)

Sonic-SCREAMING

Tails-go help Sonic out "Knux"

Knuckles-okay,if you say so.

(Knuckles punches Shadow in the nose 5 times)

(And it starts to bleed)

Shadow-OH YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!!

(He starts chasing him)

(To Tails)

Eggman-GET YOUR PESKY HANDS OFF MY GUN!!!

Tails-I WILL NEVER LET GO, NEVER!!!

(He snatches the gun away and starts running around with it)

Eggman-COME BACK HERE WITH THAT!!!

(He chases him)

Eggman-wait till I get my hands on you.

Tails-you'll have to catch me first.

(He starts flying)

(Eggman eyes turn from black to red)

(To Sinic)

(He takes out the Chaos Emeralds and turns super)

Shadow-what in the world.

(Sonic punches him through 9 walls)

(Someone taps Shadow on the shoulder)

Shadow-what.

(Knuckles punches him)

(Shadow smiles then upper-cutts him)

(Sonic turns around and hits Shadow in the eye)

(Shadow hits him in the face 5 times)

(Sonic kicks him in the face)

(Shadow slams Sonic into the wall)

(Sonic elbows him and gets free)

(Someone taps Shadow)

Shadow-what.

(Knuckles punches him)

(Shadow smiles and punches him so hard that blood squirts out his mouth)

Shadow-now where was I.

Sonic-Hey Shadow,uphere.

(Sonic double-axles him)

(To Tails)

(Eggman still chases him)

Tails-give up you'll never catch me.

Eggman-oh yeah.

(He starts to run even faster)

(Tails runs so fast that he looses balance and falls)

(The gun goes into the air)

Eggman and Tails-gasp

(Knuckles catches it)

Tails- way to go.

Knuckles-how do you use this thing anyway?

(He aims it at Eggman)

Eggman-no, hold your fire.

(Knuckles shoots it at him)

(To Sonic)

(He continues the beating on Shadow)

Sonic-give up already.

Shadow-not till im done with you.

(He punches Sonic through a couple of walls until they reach the others)

Eggman-Sonc.

(Knuckles tries to hit Shadow with the gun but Shadow takes it and hits him out-cold with it)

Sonic and Tails-KNUCKLES!!!

(Shadow targets the gun and shoots Sonic out-cold)

Tails-SONIC!!!

Shadow-well its up to you fox.

(Shadow punches Tails across the face 2 times)

Tails-YELLING

(Shadow stomps the crap out of him)

Tails-SCREAMING

(Shadow picks him up on to his feet)

Shadow-you're to weak.

(He upper-cutts Tails in the Stomach

Tails-coughing

(He starts to crawl over to the Emeralds

Shadow-where do you think you're going?

(He grabs Tails and throws him through 5 walls)

(He falls out)

(Sonic gets up and turns super)

Sonic-lets finish this.

(He throws Shadow to the ground and starts punching him across the face)

(Shadow gets up and does his special move "The Emerald Taker")

Shadow-now I can turn super .

Sonic-no you can't because I copied those.

(Shadow gets mad and throws him through the engine)

"1 minute till crash landing"

Sonic-you idiot, why did you do that.

Shadow-so.

(He grabs Sonic and continues the beating)

(Tails get to his feet and starts to help out Sonic)

(Shadow kicks Sonic in the stomach)

Sonic-COUGHING

(Shadow continues to stomp Sonic in the back)

(He turns normal)

"30 seconds till crash landing"

Eggman-LET'S LEAVE SHADOW!!!

Shadow-not until i'm done with Sonic.

"15 sec."

Eggman-LET'S LEAVE NOW!!!

(He grabs Shadows hand)

Shadow- i'm not leaving yet.

(He shoves his arm away)

Eggman- alright, suit yourself.

(He gets in the Egg Carrier and flies off)

(Knuckles wakes up and finds the laser gun in front of him)

Knuckles-just what I need.

(Sonic knocks Shadow out)

Talis-lets go.

(Right when Sonic was about to leave, Shadow grabs him)

Shadow-where do you think yo're going?

(He punches Sonic out-cold to the other end)

Tails-SONIC!!!

(Shadow was abot to jump out the window until Knuckles gets in his way)

Knuckles-leaving so soon.

Shadow-yeah.

(Knuckles aims the gun at him)

Knuckles-say your prayers.

(He shoots him)

"10 seconds till crash landing"

Knuckles-lets go!!!

Tails-go ahead with out me, I have to save Sonic.

Knuckles-are you insane, WE'LL BLOW UP!!!

Tails-yeah i'm insane, besides Sonic is like a brother to me.

Knuckles-alright then.

(He jumps out the window and starts gliding toward Floating Island)

(To Tails)

(He runs full speed)

Tails-Sonic, im comming.

(He reaches him)

Tails-Sonic, get up.

(But he won't)

(Tails starts looking for something to bust the wall open)

Tails-perfect.

(He picks up the laser gun and shoots the door open)

"5 sec."

(He grabs Sonic's hand and flies out the Base)

(Outside)

Knuckles- Tails, you did it.

Tails-yeah.

(They land on Floating Island)

(Sonic wakes up)

Sonic-where am I?

Tails- we're safe on Floatings Island)

(The base blows up into tiny pieces and falls into the water)

Knuckles-see ya later Shadow.

(They get up and start running to Knot Hole)

(Knot Hole)

(Everyone starts cheering and clapping their names)

"Sonic, Sonic, Tails, Tails, Knuckles, Knuckles,"

Tails-glad that's over.

Sonic-yep.

(The sky turns Black and thunder and lightning starts to appear)

"IT'S NOT OVER YET HEDGEHOG"

THE END!!!


End file.
